


这啵不亏3

by nbgls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls
Summary: 这是最后一篇，完结啦，撒花





	这啵不亏3

**Author's Note:**

> 这是最后一篇，完结啦，撒花

3

最后，还是王一博把肖战做晕了王一博才停下来。

“唉，你知道吗，今天中午博哥还有那个新来的小警察从警官浴室里出来了，而且那个小警察还是被博哥抱出来的”  
“什么？竟有这种事！！快和我说详细一点！！”  
“当时，博哥……”

一时间，整个监狱的犯人都在讨论你醒啦王一博和肖战的事，就连警察也有所耳闻

“唔”感觉自己的腰快散架了

“战哥，你醒啦，刚好，我刚刚出去拿了碗粥，你快趁热喝”说着就准备喂肖战

肖战先前是没吃午饭就去洗澡的，再加上刚刚那处，现在的肖战饿极了

王一博每舀一勺，肖战便吃一勺，很快，碗就见底了

“战哥，粥吃完了，你还饿吗？不够的话我再去拿”

监狱只有在吃饭时间才会有吃的，无论是警察还是犯人，什么原因，过了饭点，厨师就是不可能为你再做任何吃食，但王一博是普通人吗，他爸是大官，连狱长也惹不起，所以只要王一博一句话，无论什么吃食，什么时间，厨师也会第一时间完成他的指令。但现在的肖战可没心思想这些

“够，够了”肖战吃完之后，记忆就犹如潮水源源不断地流向肖战的脑子里，声音，感觉，求饶，毫不落下。

血液慢慢爬上肖战的脸颊，肖战躲进被子里

这里是王一博的房间，被子也是，说以，当肖战躲进被子里时，就犹如投进了王一博的怀抱，专属王一博的味道缠绕着肖战，和刚刚做的时候一样，王一博的气息缠绕着自己也在里面停留过

想到这时，肖战脸更红了

被子里鼓起一个团子，王一博伸手想把肖战从被子里拿出来，可谁知肖战紧握着被子，不让王一博拿开

“战哥，别害羞了，做的时候你还一直喊我老公呢，怎么，现在想起害羞了？”

“你闭嘴”肖战的声音从被子里传出

“好啦，不逗你了，把头露出来，要不然会憋坏的”

肖战小心翼翼地把头露出来，望向王一博，不知怎的，眼里竟含有水珠，再加上脸红彤彤的，王一博忍不住向前吻一口

“啵”

“你…”肖战睁大眼睛望着近在咫尺的王一博，害羞的又把头往被子里躲

这次王一博不给肖战机会，趁着肖战打开的缝隙钻了进去，抱紧缩成一团的肖战

肖战不知所措的把头抵着王一博胸膛，不管王一博怎么哄，怎么骗，肖战就是不敢和他对视

王一博只好拿出杀手锏，低头吻着肖战头顶，手慢慢伸进衣服

“别”肖战这才看向王一博，眼睛还是含着泪

王一博忍不住，再一次亲了肖战

这次肖战不害羞了，反正做都做过了，还害羞个什么劲，直接吻上王一博的双唇

又是一顿热吻，肖战感觉王一博隐隐有抬头的趋势，便制止了“腰疼”

本来不满肖战香唇的离开，听到肖战委屈了，立马心疼的帮忙揉腰

“乖，你在睡会，我帮你再揉揉，晚饭到了再叫你”

“嗯”肖战心安理得的接受王一博的殷勤

有个这么帅还体贴的男盆友，似乎也不亏


End file.
